Apprehension
by WhitethornWolf
Summary: Trying to convince yourself everything is ok is not always easy, much less trying to convince everyone else. Oneshot.


_This story contains an OC. I recommend reading 'Warrior's Daughter' first._

* * *

Three days until the end of the world.

Chiyo watched the farms and hills roll by. It was almost midday, and the sky was a brilliant blue. The wind that buffeted her in cold gusts negated the sun's warming effect, however, and she found herself wishing she'd brought a jacket.

It was hard to believe the Cell Game was only three days away. She tried her hardest not to think about it. Ever since she and Goku had returned from gathering the Dragon Balls, Goku had insisted she relax and have fun. But Chiyo wasn't used to being idle, and after half a day of bouncing off the walls, Chi-Chi had banished her energetic daughter from the house.

Land flashed by and then there was nothing but sparkling blue sea. Chiyo dived until she was just above the water and trailed her hand through the foam, squealing with laughter as water splashed everywhere.

Kame House appeared on the horizon, looking as serene as ever - untouched by the events of the past week, and why would it? The island was remote and so tiny it wasn't worth attention, which was often an advantage.

Well, Chiyo thought, untouched except for the recently repaired door. She blushed as she remembered breaking it in her hurry to get out of the house. Had it only been two days before? It seemed ages ago; the Room Of Spirit and Time was still distorting her senses slightly. It had been an entire year that had gone by, but really it was no time at all. It was strange to come out of a place like that and realize nothing had changed except for her.

There was no-one outside, but that didn't bother her; she felt several chi inside the house, all of them familiar. She tapped on the door as gently as possible, and called, "Hello?"

The sound of the TV floated through the screen door, along with the murmur of voices. The conversation stopped when she knocked, and there was a scuffle before the door opened with a dark head poking around it.

"Chiyo!"

"Hello, Yamcha," Chiyo said shyly. "Can I come in?"

"Of course you can."

Inside, the TV was showing pictures of what looked like a junkyard. Kuririn, Kamesen'nin, Oolong and Puar sat at the low table talking amongst themselves.

"Look who's here," Yamcha said.

"Chiyo!" Kuririn said, and got up. "What are you doin' here?"

"Just came to say hi," Chiyo said cheerfully. "Mama said she won't let me back in the house til I get rid of my jumpin' beans."

Kuririn laughed and ruffled her hair. "Jeez, kid, you've shot up another inch. Weren't you shorter a week ago?"

"Probably. Me 'n' Piccolo spent a day in that Room. The Spirit Room thing."

"The Room of Spirit and Time," Kamesen'nin said, after Yamcha, Oolong and Puar exchanged puzzled looks.

"Right," Chiyo said, and placed her shoes by the door. "It's a weird room where you can spend a year. But everywhere else it's only a day."

"It's like another dimension," Kuririn explained, as the others looked even more confused. "Time passes differently in the room. In twenty four hours, a year passes by inside the room. Goku and the others went to spend a day inside, but when they came out they had gained a year's worth of training."

"That's right," Chiyo interjected eagerly. "Mr. Popo said only two people could go in each time, so I went in with Piccolo!"

Yamcha made a face. "Piccolo? And your dad let you go in with him?"

"Naw, he's not so bad," she said with a little smile. "'Sides, Papa said it was important I train hard as I can for the Cell Game."

"Why?" Oolong demanded. "'S he got some kinda plan?"

Chiyo seemed to pause; it could have been hesitation, or the sight of Yamcha, Kuririn, Kamesen'nin, Puar and Oolong staring at her intently.

"We-e-ll," she said. "I dunno if Papa has a plan."

"Then why's he actin' so cheerful?" Kuririn said impatiently.

Chiyo looked puzzled. "Papa's always cheerful, ain't he?"

"He must've said something," Kamesen'nin muttered. "Goku's a smart boy. He wouldn't go into a fight without a plan."

"Maybe. Or maybe he's just being fatalistic."

Oolong snorted. "Maybe he's gone crazy."

Chiyo looked distinctly uncomfortable as her father's friends all looked at her, waiting expectantly for an answer; an explanation, or anything. She didn't know what to say. Goku hadn't imparted any special knowledge on her, even when she expressed her worries. His only answer was to tell her not to worry because she 'didn't need to', which was about as useful as telling her not to breathe.

"Hasn't Papa always done what's best for everyone?" she asked hesitantly. "Don't you trust him?"

The others fell silent and gave each other glances that confused her - were they angry? Sad? Chiyo fidgeted on the spot; finally unable to contain herself, she blurted, "I'm sure everything be will be okay."

"Yeah," Kuririn said, but he didn't look convinced, and she couldn't blame him - she'd felt the same way when her father said the same thing.


End file.
